Ellis Island (level)/Transcript
The cinematic begins. The scene scrolls down and the facility is shown. *'Woman Announcer:' Hello, and congratulations on being selected to work on the Project Phoenix. The logo appears. *'Woman Announcer:' The Army's Special Research Projects Administration, or SRPA, is in charge of the facility on Ellis Island--but as you know, civilian scientists work here too. Scene shifts to the woman scientist who's carrying the clipboard. *'Woman Announcer:' SRPA is dedicated to learning everything there is to know about the Chimera and using that knowledge to destroy them. Scene changes and shows the hospital bed in the operating room. *'Woman Announcer:' Here, these scientists are working on a project to map Chimeran nervous systems. Scene changes to a few surgeon employers. *'Woman Announcer:' It's important to follow established protocol, any attention to what you're doing, and wear your safety glasses. Scene changes to Chimera which are being held inside the containment cells and to a surgeon holding the scalpel. *'Woman Announcer:' This corridor leads past the vivisection lab to the most sensitive part of our facility. Scene changes to two soldiers, guarding the lab. *'Woman Announcer:' The Alpha Lab. Only you have been given special clearance to access the classified material inside. The scientist inserts his card into the security scanner and takes it out. The lab door opens. *'Woman Announcer:' Remember, security comes first, for your own protection. And, when it comes to containment, our record is second to none. Scientist enter the laboratory and pan towards the desk which is filled with books, microscopes and lab equipment. *'Woman Announcer:' Details regarding everything you've seen and heard can be found in your Project Phoenix briefing packet. But remember--it's for your eyes only. Welcome to the team! Cinematic ends. Cutscene The cutscenes begins. Ellie Martinez, Mac and Tom Riley are heading for Ellis Island in a speedboat. *'Ellie Martinez:' Mac. The dock. They pass the Statue of Liberty as Mac turns his head towards a Chimeran Dropship which is coming from behind. *'Mac:' Get Down! They duck for cover to avoid incoming searchlights from the Dropship as it flies over them. They reach the island and Mac stops the boat. He stays in the boat while Ellie and Tom take the ladder up to the base. One of the rungs on top of the ladder brakes off, causing the fireman to lose his grip and to fall off the ladder, he quickly grabs the other rung before falling into the water. Another Dropship flies past them and heads for the city. Ellie reaches over and helps him out. Riley grabs her arm and is pulled to safety, he then follows her. Gameplay *'Ellie Martinez:' Ellis Island is abandoned. We'll get in, out and finally enough of this tech to make a real difference in this war. Then it's that big VTOL back to your wife and kid in Union. *'Tom Riley:' Uh, Ellie... thanks. *'Ellie Martinez:' Don't mention it. She opens the door. *'Ellie Martinez:' Alright. According to Amherst's map, first we gotta cross the dock and find the infirmary. Ellie moves the slide door open and heads out to the docks as several Hybrids appear. *'Ellie Martinez:' Jeez, this place is crawlin'. After they take out several Hybrids and two Steelheads at the dock. *'Ellie Martinez:' Whatever they got in here must be important. They enter the Armory Room and kill the Hybrid. *'Ellie Martinez:' SRPA equipment. Two Hybrids enter and fire at them. Ellie and Tom kill them both. *'Ellie Martinez:' The SRPA has bases all over. This must be one made out of the shell of Ellis Island. They exit the SRPA Armory Room, go through the alley and into the courtyard as a group of Chimera shows up and attacks them. After killing a large group of Chimera, they enter the infirmary and go down the hallway to the left. *'Ellie Martinez:' Next up. We cut across the rooftops to the SRPA Labs. They climb up the stairways before Tom Riley picks up the Sw.A.R.M. and climbs up the ladder to the rooftop and heads outside. They fight on the rooftop, taking out another group of Chimera before they enter the SPRA lab. *'Ellie Martinez:' Wow, these must be the labs. All we gotta do is find Room 429. When they see the rear end of Spire Missiles. *'Ellie Martinez:' Spires? They walk down the stairs to the lower floor. Cutscene When Tom Riley is about to touch the Spire beacon, Ellie Martinez stops him by grabbing his wrist. *'Ellie Martinez:' Careful, that's a spire beacon. It alert the Chimera when there's been a spire strike. It could be very sensitive. She lets go of him. *'Ellie Martinez:' Look, we can get through this way. She gently walks past between two Spires without even touching the beacon, Riley follows. Without knowing it she walks through the laser trip alarm and the alarm goes off. *'Ellie Martinez:' Awww. Really? Ellie runs back towards one of the Spires and disconnects the beacon. *'Tom Riley:' Ellie. What are you doing? *'Ellie Martinez:' I'm just gonna toss it. Ellie runs out of the room while she carries the beacon before the cave-in falls by the doorway, blocking the exit. Gameplay Riley finds another exit and leaves the lab and takes out few Chimera while he's down the hallway. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' I'm OK... Just keep heading down... ...I'll catch up. He enters the generator room before he climbs down to the floor and finds the switch on the side of the room. He flips the switch and the door opens. Riley jumps down to the floor below where two Steelheads are firing at her, he takes out the two Steelheads. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley, I'm down here! Riley jumps down to the other floor where Ellie is waiting. *'Ellie Martinez:' Fancy meeting you here. I had a helluva time, but the beacon's out of commission. If Gorrell booby trapped the place. We must be on the right track. After having killed the Hybrid and two Advanced Hybrids, Ellie and Riley take the stairs down to the lower floor, through the hallway and they enter the science lab. *'Ellie Martinez:' Whoa. What's this say? Project Abraham? (short pause) We thought Nathan Hale was dead. They exit the science lab and fight their way through the abandoned facility. After having killed more groups of Hybrids, Advanced Hybrids and an Executioner they find the vault door. *'Ellie Martinez:' There's the vault door. Out of commission. Let's look around for a way to get in. *'Tom Riley:' There's gotta be a ventilation system into this place. *'Ellie Martinez:' Over here! After Ellie and Riley kill several Hybrids, they move into the ventilation shaft and enter the lab. *'Ellie Martinez:' There it is! Room 429. They run along the mezzanine and take the stairs down to the ground floor. Cutscene They open the vault door of Room 429 when they notice something's gone *'Ellie Martinez:' It's not here. *'Tom Riley:' It hasn't been forced open. Gorrell must've taken it out. *'Ellie Martinez:' I really hate this guy! What the hell is he up to? Just then, they hear a voice, coming from the announcer. *'Survivor Announcer:' Hello? (pause) It's anybody there? Gameplay *'Survivor Announcer:' I'm (cough) in the-- (static) *'Tom Riley:' Whoever he is, he doesn't sound too good. Sounds like he needs help. *'Survivor Announcer:' I'm opening the door. The door opens, Ellie and Riley exit and the door closes behind them. *'Survivor Announcer:' Wait one moment. You'll have to-- ah! Rgg! *'Ellie Martinez:' Let's hope he opens that door. *'Scientist Announcer:' (gasp) H-- Hurry. (breathing). The other door opens, Ellie and Riley exit and battle another group of Chimera. Cutscene After they've killed another group of Chimera, they enter the room and find the human body. *'Tom Riley:' Stinks in here. They approach the survivor, now he's reveal as a SRPA scientist who has been calling for them, now he's lying on the floor after he's been impaled and presumably killed by the Chimera with a piece of broken plywood covered in blood. *'Tom Riley:' Is he dead? Suddenly, the dead scientist appears to be still alive as he is gasping and breathing. Riley grabs and tries to remove the broken plywood. *'Tom Riley:' Grab that med kit! (struggle) Come on... He pulls the plywood out and covers the stab wound with his hands while Ellie brings out her med kit. *'Tom Riley:' Go. Riley uncovers the wound and Ellie seals the wound with her bandage cloth before she brings out the needle. *'Tom Riley:' Morphine. She taps her needle to get rid of the air. *'Ellie Martinez:' Yeah. She injects him in his neck with the needle that contains morphine. The scientist becomes settled and relaxes when Riley lets him go. The scientist is able to lift his head up. *'Scientist:' The film. It's all in the film. *'Ellie Martinez:' The film? What film? The wounded scientist feels dizzy. *'Tom Riley:' This guy needs some real help. (Ellie looks at Riley) What the hell happened to him? Ellie gently shakes her head that she doesn't know what's happened. She look at wounded scientist again. *'Scientist:' I have to show you. The wounded scientist quickly stands up and barely walks towards the machine and operates the console. The blast windows are now open and the Impaler is released from the cage. *'Ellie Martinez:' What did you do?! The Impaler sees them and it burst into flames before it attacks them. The scientist turns his head towards Riley when they realized that the scientist is already infected and succumbed by the Chimeran Virus. The scientist starts to attack them. Riley quickly repels the attack and the blast windows close. Gameplay The scientist had turned into zombie-like Chimeran creature and attacks both Ellie and Riley. They manage to fight back and kill the zombie. *'Ellie Martinez:' Let's find that film and get out of here. Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Transcripts